


Finding Hope Again, Finding Teuvo's soul again, Finding Teuvo's Skin again

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Selkie Universe [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe-Magic, Alternate Universe-Prince, Alternate Universe-Selkies, Alternate Universe-Transformation, Angst, Claude Giroux - Freeform, Danger, Danny Briere - Freeform, M/M, Ocean, Pining, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: This will be a part of the Supernatural Universe I will addit once i'm done with this series or whenever I get the chance to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolphina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphina/gifts).



> This will be a part of the Supernatural Universe I will addit once i'm done with this series or whenever I get the chance to

His freedom was stolen from him.

Stolen by the love of his life.

That’s not love, that’s not what’s best for him. 

This could kill him or turn him into a seal forever, which that’s the best case scenario. 

Worst case scenario, Teuvo dies of a broken heart, away from the sea.

He’s a selkie, all the stories end up like this, even if he loved Andrei before all this happened, before his pelt got sent to him

Loved. 

Teuvo doesn't know how he feels.

Well, he feels landlocked for starters

Which is not how most of his kind is supposed to live. 

MOst selkies stay in water and out of sight from human contact so they won’t get landlocked. 

Teuvo also discovered he could sort of hone his senses into finding his pelt, if it’s not too far so Andrei is driving them around town to see and feel where on earth his pelt could have gone.

It didn’t go far, Teuvo can feel it’s somewhere in the trashy parts of Raleigh, which scare him.

A selkie, as the stories go, as legend has it, only gets one skin, so if it gets burned, which is the only way it can get destroyed, Teuvo will be stuck on land forever. 

He will drown himself if his skin gets destroyed.

How ironic, a selkie drowning.

That’s actually what happens in the end in most of the selkie stories, that or their and their human mate turns into seals forever. 

But there was something off with Teuvo, as he thinks about it, when he was a seal, like he was missing something. Something important. 

Whatever, that doesn’t matter because Teuvo doesn’t have a clue where his-

“STOP THE FUCKING CAR” Teuvo screams in bablying Finnish. 

Andrei got the point anyway because he slammed on the breaks as Teuvo jumped out of the moving car and ran straight into a dingy looking thrift store. 

Teuvo must look crazy, but he immediately hissed in a language he couldn’t understand, 

“Where is my skin?”

The guy at the counter just tilted his head, staring straight into Teuvo’s soul.

“Help me find mine, then your skin will go to your mate undamaged.”

“Where is it?” Teuvo asks frantically.

“How should I know? Someone stole it?” 

“How can I find it?” Teuvo desperately asks the graying haired bulky guy. 

“You’re a smart one, you’re of royal descant, you know it in your heart. Just tell me the location, I’ll give you the skin so you can dive underwater in the sea for it. It may be a long journey though. I will give you directions once you find a location. I know my way about the sea, and I just need it again. Once I saw your pelt, I knew I could be saved.”

Teuvo frowns and waves a goodbye. Andrei was just approaching the door when Tevo stepped out of the store. 

“What happened?” Andrei asks.

“First, find location, then, me turning into a seal forever to find his pelt on a dangerous journey. More so because I haven’t stepped foot in the sea as a seal with no guide. How dangerous could it be?” Teuvo shrugs.

Andrei’s eyes pop open and his jaw drop in response to Teuvo’s answer.


	2. Andrei

Andrei Never meant for this to happen, now he might lose Teuvo forever to the sea.

It was bound to happen, he’s a selkie.

He’s meant to be at sea.

That’s how all the stories go as. As far as Andrei remembers.

It’s always heartbreak for the human in the relationship, or in Andrei’s case, nonexistent and imaginary relationship.

Andrei thought he would have some more time. More time to either move on or get into a relationship.

Now he has to move on, Teuvo will want to end up with someone the same species as him and it’s not like Andrei can change himself or anything.

Apparently, inside the box that contained some wrapping paper garbage, Teuvo found an old book with some maps.

He’s locked himself in his room all day going over whatever is happening, he’s too absorbed to notice his favorite dish of freshly grilled salmon was made by Andrei. 

Andrei decides to try and get him out of his room, but as he looks in Teuvo’s room, he’s gone; the window is left open and his room is picked up which never happens.

Teuvo’s gone forever. 

Andrei sobs while stuffing his face in chocolate ice cream, trying to watch the Mighty Ducks to help cheer him up, however it’s not working.

The pain of Teuvo leaving forever is too much to bear: it hurts worse than not making the playoffs and loosing in the third round to Boston the year before. 

He takes his car keys and drives to the ocean.

To do what, Andrei doesn’t know.

The ocean cased his heartbreak, maybe it can fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more, I have another series in this universe set with Claude Giroux and Danny but I'm not sure if I should still do it, I have a lot of other series to do it. Kudos help too!


	3. Teuvo

It was very easy and relieving Teuvo instantly of the shitty world problems one he slipped his skin back on.

So much he almost forgot about the mission.

He did his research, the thrift store guy’s skin is somewhere off the coast of South Carolina in a ship that was wrecked. 

How the guy happened to end up in a thrift shop in sketchy Raleigh, Teuvo has no clue and doesn’t care.

It took Teuvo a few hours to navigate because he kept swimming in circles, and kept getting distracted by other selkies and natural selkie instincts and politeness.

Once he got the skin, after some convincing of a selkie guard, his stomach twisted in knots.

Something bad is happening to Andrei.

Oh no. 

Andrei, as far as Teuvo knows, Andrei thinks Teuvo escaped to the ocean and never came back.

Teuvo whimpered as he realized that.

Teuvo swam the fastest he’s ever swam, but he was too late. 

He sees Andrei’s lifeless body sinking down towards the bottom of the ocean.

Teuvo lets out a very agonizing seal scream on the surface, and swims towards his body, then stops as he notices something strange, another selkie swimming circles around him.

Teuvo prevents a growl form coming out because the selkie doesn’t seem to sense Teuvo, which is another warning flag blaring in his mind.

Teuvo is now scared to death, he doesn’t know what is going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! Who knows when I'm updating anymore, I have finals and tests this next week. Comment if you want one before a week from this Saturday! Kudos works too! Let's get this to 25 Kudos! So upset at Boston, eliminating Columbus and look what they're doing to Carolina, so upsetting


	4. The Transformation

Andrei didn’t realize that drowning would be so painful once he opened his eyes after his first blackout. 

He should be dead.

Maybe he’s in hell, which is weird because it feels like he’s still in the water.

Then Andrei sees something big and brown swirling in his vision. Andrei also swears he hears a seal cry coming from Teuvo.

Oh Teuvo. Andrei is very sorry, hopefully he isn’t witnessing what a pussy Andrei is, taking the easy way out. 

Andrei rather drown himself than to be stuck on land though with Teuvo in the sea. 

Andrei rathers Teuvo reject him while they’re both stuck on land.

None of that is happening because suddenly, Andrei is jerked out of his groggy state of mine with a burst of pain in his insides.

All of his insides seem like they’re exploding, and then rearranging themselves in a bloated, weird way. 

Andrei’s calves are melting into each other, taking away his bone structure in his legs. 

His arms start shrinking into his body until they start disappearing into webbed flippers. 

Andrei’s skin starts hardening into a rubbery texture.

The worst part is what happens next, his neck snaps and stretches, his jaw breaks so Andrei can’t let out a scream of pain, because this is worse than dying, worse than losing Teuvo to the sea. 

He deserves this, Andrei thinks bitterly as his head changes form.

Andrei’s skull explodes and melts and switches the shape it’s in.

His head shrinks and his face elongated into a snout.

His body starts to expand in his chest and stomach area. 

He feels bloated and heavy.

Andrei’s ears shrink into his head while his eyes expand and grows whiskers on his new snout.

The rubbery skin covers his new snout. 

Andrei tries to move but it feels like he weighs a literal ton now. 

Andrei tries to scream but all it comes out is a weird sounding bark.

Andrei looks down and blacks out at what’s left of his human self, which is nothing.

Andrei is a fucking seal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposeful cliffhanger, won't post til kudos hit ten or fifteen and one comments on something. I'm finishing the next chapter in a bit, still not posting til there are more kudos. I need some more motivation, please! Authors are greedy for the support!


	5. The end is near

Teuvo cursed silently, seeing that he can’t use words in this seal form.

Of course, since selkies are real, people who drown are turned into seals or selkies, Teuvo doesn’t know because he just learned he’s a living, breathing selkie.

There should be a handbook about how to be a selkie because clearly, Teuvo didn’t realize the other selkie was only trying to save him until he saw the horrific transformation.

Teuvo also doesn't know if the love of his life is a seal forever or is just a selkie now.

But Teuvo made Andrei to want to drown himself.

He doesn’t know how he’s ever going to live with that dark fact.

He’s too toxic for Andrei.

Teuvo tried to swim away however, the other selkie blocked him and shoved him into the now beautiful seal in his eyesight.

Wow, Andrei is this sleek, light gray seal with charcoal grey dots lining his back.

Andrei also seems to be blacked out.

Damn, that transformation seemed painful: probably more painful than drowning.

The selkie nods his head to the shore, which, well, is going to be awkward if they recognize him.

It turns out that the selkie in question is Claude fucking Giroux, who is giving him a weird look, like a frown but not a frown, a frown that is also a smirk and smile at the same time.

Giroux apparently lifted Andrei the seal onto the shore. 

He’s still a seal.

Giroux shakes his head, “No worries, he’s alright, quite a shock if I wouldn't have been here he’ would’ve died. He’s now a selkie with his own skin now.”

Teuvo tears up. 

Giroux sighs, “You’re clearly a new selkie, just getting into your own skin, but only royal selkie bloodlines can change a drowning, heartbroken human into a selkie. Besides that, any bite from any born selkie can change a human, only can happen on land though.” 

“Thank you so much,” Teuvo whispers, looking at the beautiful Andrei the selkie.

“Yea, he seems like a great guy, wouldn’t want to lose him to the sea being heartbroken, he just went through the most painful and traumatic experience ever. Some people might not be the same person after going through the changes. But now my cover might get blown now,” Giroux shakes his head.

Teuvo looks up at Giroux, “Why would you say that? We were alone?”

“Selkies travel in groups and once they scent one swimming by themselves, they follow behind closely, but out of sight and smell. There was one behind you but I had to finish Andrei’s transformation, which is an indicator of the missing prince seal that escaped 21 years ago in favor of living a life on land and playing hockey. They were heartbroken, however, at 21 years old, they came back for me, however, I promised that if I ever came back to the sea, they can come back for me. I’m not strong enough to do that so sometimes I sneak into the ocean whenever I’m not in northeastern Canada, where my selkie clan is located. However, news travels fast, especially when a transformation occurs, only a certain percentage of the royal bloodline can do it. Rumor has it that the royals who acquire the gift of giving transformations are the direct descendants of the very first selkie. 

“Woah,” Teuvo breathes.

That is far fetched seeing that some royals have siblings and they don’t acquire the gift. All royals have some sort of bloodline to the very first couple of selkies so it really doesn’t matter. The very first one though was said to have magic so strong, he could turn humans into a seal permanently. One day, that selkie just disappeared and legend has it, he turned into a human permanently, destroyed his connection to the sea, for a human girl. The rest of the selkie clan got angry and heartbroken so they took the girls brother to replace the loss. The original selkie tried to stop it but they forced the original selkie to transform the brother to stop an all-out war.”

Teuvo frowns, “What’s going to happen now?” 

Claude shrugs, “They probably want my firstborn son, which isn’t happening, I’m very happy with my current position with Danny and his boys, which none of them know, so I”m not completely happy, I just don’t want to get kicked out again. Relationship is going strong though.” 

“What if they take the oldest of Danny’s sons?”

Claude freezes at that, “Shit, never thought about that, I should get to the hotel……. Oofd,” Claude trips.

“The transformation takes a lot of energy out of me,” Claude mumbles then let out a gasp.

“You’re the missing Finnish prince, the one who got kidnapped at birth, the skin was rumored to get burned and destroyed, but it found its way back to its owner, the birthmark on your seal skin! They're probably already on their way to take you back home!”

 

Wait what the heck is Claude saying? 

There’s no way Teuvo is a prince, he’s the reason why he ruined Andrei’s life.

Maybe it'll be better for Teuvo to go back to them, leave Andrei alone, he’s already done enough to mess up his life permanently.

“Ao, your also a female selkie, but a male human. Common for royals, that makes sense now. NOt so common for regular selkies.

Shit.

“You can even get pregnant, even if you’re a human and have sex with a male, once you transformed into your skin for the first time.”

Even more shit.

At least they didn’t have sex.

It could be way worse than being the cause of giving Andrei the will of drowning himself.

 

At this point of time, a very loud and anxious sounding seal noise is heard. 

And then Teuvo looked towards the sea and sees two very large distinct groups of desperate looking seals, or well selkies most likely.

Both groups are probably looking for their lost princes.

Well shit.

Claude gave him the most desperate look Teuvo has ever seen on a person before.

Don’t worry Claude, Teuvo is also feeling that same terror on the inside too.

Teuvo’s face is probably showing all of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have gotten more support for this than any of my other fics! Such instant success, I thank each and every one of y'all for even reading just one word. I figured I post this early since I'm done with high school classes! I'm glad I didn't post it right away either, I added in juicy twists too in this part. Can't believe I'm done with part 2 already! Did not plan that actually but I figured this would be a good stopping point and a huge cliff hanger! Don't know when I'll continue this right now, so busy with stuff involving graduating. More kudos and comments help convince me otherwise. But feel free to comment anything you want done in this universe or other stuff. I have lots more surprises in this universe! Thanks-M.E.


End file.
